


His One Good Eye

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coulson Lives, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick Fury walked with a purpose, no one bothered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One Good Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Coulson!Lives contest on Tumblr. Really short but I liked the idea.

He walked with a purpose down the hall and internally was pleased to see all the men in lab coats quickly advert their eyes and move out of his way. When Nick Fury walked with a purpose, no one bothered him. 

Fury stopped in front of the same room he had been visiting for the past month and waited outside the door that only two other people beside him had ever entered. When Fury wanted something to remain classified, it remained classified. Stark had been right when he had assumed that Fury’s secrets had secrets and his biggest secrets holding secret lied behind the door.

Fury had waited for the doctor to approach him and still kept quiet for a moment, asserting that the hallway had cleared leaving them alone. He finally nodded a brief greeting before asking, “How is he doing today, Dr. Memphis?”

“As soon as you want him, I can get him up and running again, Director Fury.” Dr. Memphis grinned as he handed the chart over to Fury. 

“Excellent,” Fury opened the door and closed it behind him. He stepped next to the bedside and smiled when Coulson blinked up at him.

“Director,” Coulson greeted.

“It’s good to see you again.” Fury replied back. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel ready to be of service again, Director. Do you have a new assignment for me?” Coulson asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” This is when Fury sighed deeply. “Unfortunately, the Coulson project was terminated for the sake of the Avengers Initiative. But this new mission would coexist with the Avengers in a way that would suit you perfectly.”

Coulson looked at Fury curiously as he was handed a manila folder. “What would be my main objectives this time, Director?”

“Similar enough to the last ones; get the team together but this time ensure that they stay together. Assist whenever you can however you can.” Fury explained briefly. “Everything you need to know about your new assignment should be in there.”

“Will I be having my memory erased again, Director?” Coulson asked.

“The beauty of it this time is that we’re letting everyone know that you’re an android. No more drastic measures of cover up. You can keep your memories and the team will assume that you downloaded all the information you’ve learned.” Fury smiled and patted Coulson on the shoulder. “I’ve got a few debriefs Hill needs to see me about now. I’ll be back down later this afternoon to make sure Dr. Memphis has gotten you ready for your new role.”

Coulson nodded as he opened the folder and slipped out the small memory card paper clipped inside. He rolled the skin at his wrist down as if it was merely a sleeve and inserted the memory card into the available slot. It was handy that Dr. Memphis had previously disabled the technology that had created the fake blood to rise from his skin. In past missions it had been a necessary trick to ensure that others had thought him human but it had always seemed messy to him.

“Coulson,” he looked up at the director, “how do feel about The Vision as your new name?” Fury asked as he stopped with his hand on the door.

“I like the sound of that, Director.” Vision replied.


End file.
